bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level TWO- Pan's Managory
ok so i kinda wrote the wrong thing this is the THIRD level Pan's Managory. this is basicly a giant toy and prank store with 5! floors so with out further ado. History Pan's Managory was a giant store building home to 5 floors and many smaller stores inside, these were all toy stores, prank shops and children entertainment. Pan's Managory was a popular place for children and was a placeof laughter and joy, however after the riots many were traped hear and those who wernt killed or become Splicers ended up locking themselves in the Trickster a prank store. now the area is ruled by a man named Rizzo, once a member of the Rapture Central Council now the paranoid governer of this huge place, and he fears that Big brother will destroy his home and ruin everything, so send the Splicers to kill Him first. Walkthrough as soon as Big brother gets off the Undertow a mans voice contacts him "no your that Big Brother thing running around killing people WELL YOU WONT GET ME this is my home MINE!" then he cuts off an Ogdred contacts you "that was Rizzo, once a member of Rapture Cental Council now a paranoid loony, looks like the cities on lock down and your nead his genetic key to move on. so what you wateing for go get it freind". Big Brother begins to search the Managory for this "Rizzo" man when he is ambushed by Splicers, large ones (Brute) and he begins the fight them whalst Rizzo mocks him "you want me ME! well good luck im in charge hear ME! I survived and i am not letting you ruin every thing you peice of SHIT!" Ogdred contacts Big Brother on the radio once the splicers are dead "hay freind i think he's in The Trickster used to be a large Prank shop on the 5 floor your have to fight your way up there. Big Brother makes his way throught the managory fighting many splicers until he reachs The Trickster but the door is locked "HAY thought it would be that simple you stupid shit, im not an idiot ya know now PISS OFF!" Ogdred tells you "wellthere my Freind the door is locked and nothing to shrink you, damn perhaps there is a key somewhere in this wonderland hmmm". now there are 13 stores that Big Brother must search but the key is actuely a puzzle in 6 peices they are each in 6 of the 13 stores hidden. LIST: in a safe behind the counter of Build A Daddy! (see what i did there;)). inside one of the puppets in The Marionette (cant miss it its the only one that looks like Andrew Ryan). in a pile of stuffed toys in the PLAYPEN. in the manigers office of Happy Fish in a box on the desk. in the hands of a Brute Splicer liveing in Pranksters PlayGround, he must be killed. in a chest gaurded by a crazed Splicer with a ShotGun in Pirate's Booty.(also where you get the Shot Gun). AFTER GETTING THE KEY-"NO! NONOnononononoonononon'NO!' you wont come in i wont let you GO AWAY!! GET HIM!!!" now hords of splicers will come at Big Brother walst he makes his way back to the Trickster and then before he can open the door a new splicer jumps down from above the door, large a brutish this Uber Splicer attacks Big Brother and a hard battle begines (Uber Spicers are basicly the same thing that Fontain turned into in the final fight in the first game). Ogdred "Hes a Big one isnt he" after the fight, Ogdred "well that nasty bundersatch has bean causeing so much trouble for you i suggest off with his head but its realy your choice" Big Brother opens the door and makes his way to the counter where Rizzo is wateing "well whatever you are your in hears the key just leave please i beg you im sorry i tryed to kill you but please you dont understand i had to i cant let you ruin everything. please just leave. PLEASE.....please". CHOICE TIME!!!! Spare him- if you spare Rizzo and leave the door will sam shut and lock behind you Rizzo will contact you "Thank you, thank you so much your not such a bad guy geuss theres still a human in ya, thanks" (child speaks) "uncle Rizzo is the bad man gone?" "yes dear the mans gone but i dont think hes as bad as i thought" another child "really but i thought wow!" CHILDREN START CHEARING IN THE BAcK GROUND. Ogdred "hmmmmm geuss he wasent being a viscous bundersnach after all, i would of killed him but good call" Kill Him- if you kill Rizzo a hord of Splicers will pour into the room and attack Big Brother, once there dead you can leave (if you go to the locked door behind the counter you can hear wimpering) as Big Brother leaves the door slams shut and locks, voices appear on the announcments P.A "uncle Rizzo? are you ok? ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" another child "UNCLE RIZO NO!" another child "BUT WH? !WHY!" (children crying) Ogdred "hmmm geus he wasent such a Bundersnach o well there get over it dont let the weak slow you done freind, this place will eat you alive". Big Brother must then make his way towards the Undertow and uses the Genetic key to leave to the next area Herme's Zoo. Misc NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS- 2 NEW ENEMIES: Uber Splicer Rosie Big Daddy Rizzo (optanel) NEW WEAPONS: Machine Gun Shot Gun Category:Blog posts